


Spiegel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hat einen neuen Spiegel.





	Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> Fast genau zwei Monate lang habe ich keinen einzigen Satz Fanfiction mehr geschrieben. Mein Kopf war und ist mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, und mir kommt es auch ehrlich gesagt so vor, als hätte ich viel länger nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine WIP irgendwann weiter schreiben und beenden werde, und da sind noch einige andere Geschichten, die geschrieben werden möchten, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wann das alles sein wird. Vielleicht schon in wenigen Wochen, vielleicht in einigen Monaten oder auch später. 
> 
> Diese ganz kleine Geschichte hier möchte ich der lieben allmyworldsastage nachträglich zum Geburtstag schenken. ♥

Oh Mann, schon wieder tut er es. Seit Boerne diesen neuen und riesigen Spiegel im Flur hängen hat, muss Thiel irgendwie einfach jedes Mal noch kurz stehen bleiben und einen Blick da rein werfen, ehe er nach einem Besuch nach Hause geht. Ist schon fast sowas wie ein kleines Ritual geworden.  
Er nickt sich selbst zu. Ja, man sieht ihm an, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht wieder einmal viel zu wenig Schlaf abbekommen hat und dass er tierisch müde ist. Er möchte gleich nur noch in sein Bett fallen. War nicht besonders schlau, das zweite Glas Wein auch noch anzunehmen, hat ihm andererseits nach diesem anstrengenden Tag aber auch ganz gut getan.

 

„Na, Herr Thiel, was gucken Sie denn da?“

Oh. Jetzt sieht er nicht länger nur sich selbst im Spiegel, sondern auch Boerne und sein süffisantes Lächeln. Und das Lächeln kommt immer näher.

„Schauen Sie etwa nach all den Jahren, ob dieser scheußliche Pullover Ihnen steht?“ Boerne hat sich zu ihm gestellt, ihre Augen treffen sich im Spiegel. „Das kann ich Ihnen auch so beantworten: Nein, das tut er definitiv nicht.“ 

„Hahaha“, entgegnet er schlicht und verzieht keinerlei Miene.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel, nicht einmal ein klitzekleines typisches genervtes Thiel-Lächeln bekomme ich dafür von Ihnen?“

„Bin verdammt müde, Boerne.“ Aber gut, für ne Sekunde oder so wirft er Boernes Spiegelbild einen genervten Blick zu. Ohne Lächeln.

Boerne nickt. „Ich auch. Es ist ja auch schon wirklich spät.“

Er nickt zurück. So, und jetzt kann er ja gehen.  
Keine Ahnung, warum er das nicht tut, sondern noch stehen bleibt. Und keine Ahnung, warum Boerne ebenfalls stehen bleibt.  
Sie schauen sich weiterhin an. Im Spiegel.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Was sehen Sie?“

„Was ich sehe?“

„Was sehen Sie im Spiegel?“ 

„Na, mich und Sie.“

„Sie und mich.“

„Sag' ich doch.“

Boerne lächelt wieder, aber nur ganz kurz diesmal. „Und was sehen Sie, wenn Sie sich und mich so anschauen?“

„Wie meinen Sie das denn?“ 

„Na, was _sehen_ Sie?“ 

„Was soll ich da denn sehen?“

„Sagen _Sie_ es mir.“

„Mann, Boerne! Was wollen Sie denn bitte von mir hören?“

„Sagen Sie mir einfach nur, was Sie sehen.“

„Na schön! Ich sehe zwei alte Männer, deren Haare immer grauer und lichter werden, einer der Männer ist etwas kleiner und dicker als der andere. Der Größere von beiden trägt einen schicken Anzug, was er so ziemlich immer tut, zumindest seit ich ihm kenne, während der Kleinere einen bequemen und ausgewaschenen Pulli und eine alte Jeans trägt, weil ihm Klamotten schon immer gerade mal am Arsch vorbei gehen. Nun zufrieden, Herr Professor?“

„Nein, nicht ganz.“

„Oh Mann, wie auch immer, ich geh' jetzt jedenfalls heim!“

„Warten Sie noch kurz.“ Boerne greift nach seinem Arm. „Möchten Sie denn gar nicht hören, was ich sehe?“

„Nein, aber sagen Sie's halt! Hauptsache, ich kann danach endlich gehen.“

„Ich sehe, dass Sie ein bisschen rot geworden sind, seit ich Ihren Arm halte.“

„Wie bitte?“

Boernes Spiegelbild lächelt ihm wieder zu. „Das erschreckt Sie, dass ich das angesprochen habe, nicht wahr? Mich auch, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Boerne ...“ Er will Boerne seinen Arm entziehen, macht es aber nicht.

„Ich sehe ebenfalls zwei alte Männer, deren Haare immer grauer und lichter werden.“

„Aha“, murmelt er.

„Ich sehe einen Mann, der einen scheußlichen Pullover trägt, den er schon seit etlichen Jahren besitzt. Eine wirklich grässliche modische Entgleisung, und mittlerweile ist der Pullover etwas zu eng geworden. Eigentlich längst ein Fall für die Altkleidersammlung oder eher für die Mülltonne.“

„Idiot!“ Unverschämter Kerl! Und eben hat er für einen winzigen Augenblick doch tatsächlich noch gedacht, dass Boerne ...

„Ich sehe zwei alte Männer, die schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet haben.“

Okay, sein Herz schlägt plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller und in seinem Hals kribbelt es so komisch. Er versucht aber einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. Wer weiß, was Boerne damit meint. Statt nachzufragen, wartet er ab.

Boerne redet weiter. „Ich sehe zwei alte Männer, die sich manches nicht trauen, obwohl sie doch so schrecklich gerne würden.“

Na ja, damit kann Boerne ja alles Mögliche meinen, oder?? Gibt ja sicher so einiges, was der Herr Professor sich nicht traut, obwohl der sowas normalerweise ja nie zugibt, und er selbst traut sich auch einiges nicht, obwohl er es sich echt schrecklich schrecklich schrecklich gerne trauen würde.

„Ich mag Ihren Pullover.“

Oh. Herzrasen.

„Frank.“ Mehr sagt Boerne nicht mehr. Muss er aber auch nicht.

Und jetzt weiß Thiel nicht, wo er hinsehen soll. Boerne weiter ihm Spiegel angucken, geht irgendwie nicht. Den Kopf zur Seite drehen und Boerne direkt angucken, geht aber erst recht nicht. Traut er sich nicht. Kurzerhand sieht er zu Boden, schaut auf seine Socken. Die linke hat ein kleines Loch.

Boerne lässt seinen Arm los.

Und dann nimmt er all seinen Mut zusammen, traut sich doch, hat keine Lust mehr, wegzuschauen. Er hat ja auch wohl wirklich lange genau weggeschaut. Entschlossen guckt er Boerne an und will ihn fragen, warum er losgelassen hat. Aber die Frage ist überflüssig, er sieht auch so, weshalb Boerne losgelassen hat.

Boerne hält ihm seine offene Handfläche hin.

Thiel ist immer noch tierisch müde. Er legt seine Hand in Boernes.

Boernes Finger schließen sich langsam um seine. 

Die Kombination aus Müde und Glücklich gefällt ihm.


End file.
